Beauty and the Beast
by MusicalMelodyRoses
Summary: This is Rosabella and Daring's story. How everything is going to get started and how everything be. Some say that love will take a long time but Daring and Rosabella will have to fall in lovee even though Daring was already the beast that he was destained to be.
1. Chapter 1

**_(A/N: This takes place after Epic Winter - so if you haven't seen it to sum it up: As we learned from the Dragon Games Daring Charming is NOT Apple White's Prince Charming but instead Darling Charming kiss (More like she was trying to do CPR) is the magical kiss that woke up Apple White. In Epic Winter Jackie Frost and Northwind use some dark magic on the Snow King and the Snow Queen. Everything they saw turned everything nasty. Kindness Blindness curse. Crystal Winters comes back to Ever After High during the summer - and makes it snow. During the time - the Snow King comes down for career day. So before the Snow King went into Ever After High - he bumps into Daring and of course - Daring is still self-centered. The Snow King calls him a 'Beastly young man' and so Snow King hits him with magic. ANYWAYS Daring is soon a Beast and the one who looks past the beast form is Rosabella Beauty. After Epic Winter it's revealed that Daring Charming is the Beast in Rosabella's story. The story will start after. This will be in Rosabella's POV.)_**

* * *

Chapter One: The New Chapter.

Everyone found out - that Daring was my prince. Who knew that was going to be something? I'm not even a Royal - I chose to be a Rebel so I could do other important things. Everyone believed that Daring was Apple White's Prince Charming. After the Dragon Games - that was false. I'm sure that everything will go back to normal - Or not. Ever since Crystal became the Queen she would come down and visit and make it nice and cool for us here at Ever After High. Today was just a normal, normal day. No snow, no missing classes, everything was back to normal. I was in my room as I was brushing my hair. Apple didn't hate me for taking Daring away - there was no reason for her to be mad. I heard my door open and walked over to me was Briar. My cousin - Our families don't like each other. Guess it has to do with how Briar's dad doesn't think of my dad too much because of him being a beast.

"Rosabella - is something the matter?" Briar asked.

"Nothing at all. I'm really happy to meet the prince of my story but I'm still sure I want to be a Rebel. I want still help all the beast and fight for their equality." I answered her as I fixed my hair.

"You know - I know that I wanted to follow my destiny. I thought of everything that I would miss. How everything will be different when I fall asleep until my prince comes - who won't be for another century." Briar stated. "But look at this way - I know that I don't want that. I want to be with everyone. Grow old with everyone! Have kids and watch them grow up along side with Apple's kids."

"Briar -"

"I know that I'm always taking risk and having parties but I know that I want more to my own legacy - I don't want to be the next Sleeping Beauty."

"Briar I understand."

"You do?"

"You know I don't want to be the next Beauty in Beauty in the Beast. I understand how you feel. I want to help every beast - just because our dad's hate each other doesn't mean we don't have to talk about what you really want Briar. I will always be there for you. I know that sometimes it will be hard to understand what the heart really wants."

"When did you become a great know it all?"

"It runs in the family."

"Well - that's true. Aunt Beauty is a book worm."

"Well, bookworms are the best. They are the ones you always turn to when you need something done."

"Well, I gotta get ready! Apple wants to go out tonight."

"Well - I hope you have fun with Apple."

I watched as Briar let my bedroom. I had no idea what I was going to do about Daring and him being my prince and all. I really didn't know if I was going to follow my density now. I looked at the book that was my bed - my roommate Darling wasn't around much that I could see her. Darling Charming - if the story was right and Daring was my Prince - she would be my sister-in-law. I wouldn't mind that at all - Darling is awesome and doesn't really have a story to be honest - unless she is Apple's prince - Princess. I took a deep breath and walked out of the room. As I walked out of the room - I saw Daring outside my door. I looked up at him. It was different to see him in this new light. He was a beast - my beast. Here he stands as himself - a changed Prince. I smiled at him and I noticed that he had something behind his back.

"Hey there Rosabella," Daring said flashing me a smile.

"Hello Daring. What brings you over here?" I asked him as I started walking - he followed me.

"I - I wanted to talk about our story that we have now." Daring sighed.

"That's right. You are my beast."

"Do you have to say it like that?"

"Yes. My dad was my mom's beast. She refers to him as such ways sometimes. So you technically are my beast."

"Oh come on now Rosabella. You know what I mean. I just don't know how I can overcome being your beast. Sure your father was a beast - but I don't know how I can compete with your father"

"Daring, you know that you were a beast once - you were amazing."

"I guess you are right."

I smiled at him as we walked to the library. I had no idea why he was still following me - but I had a feeling that it was going to deal with something greater than I thought. Where in the world would I be without books in my life? I looked over at Daring and smiled brightly. I sighed and wondered where this would be going in my life. Would I be able to be the same Rosabella Beauty that I was back before I knew that Daring Charming was my Prince to my story? Or will everything change now that I know that Daring is my Prince and Apple is left with Darling as her Prince - Princess? The inside of my head was spinning so fast that I couldn't keep track of everything that was going around. Whenever he wasn't looking at me, I would look at him - I gues someone could say that I was developing a crush and I was going to accept Daring. When he started to move his head - I would look away before I could get lost in those eyes that every girl fell for.


	2. Chapter 2

This was something that was shocking. I never thought that Daring would be sitting across from me - at this table. I had no idea what Daring wanted to do. He was a bit busy trying to read a book. I didn't even knew that Daring could read a book! I really know that it was harsh of me to think that but it was true - most people would say that Daring was more obsessed about his image then he was with me - or anything else for that matter. When I looked up from my book - I could see Daring really looking into the book -but I have no idea what kind of book he is reading.

"Daring?" I asked him.

"Yeah Rose?" He asked looking at me.

"What book are you reading?"

"Our story - well your parents story."

"Really?"

"Why not?"

"Well - I actually never thought that you would really want to read up on anything like that."

I was really happy that he was going to be understanding my - our legacy story. I couldn't believe that this was happening to us. Daring Charming was my prince, Briar finally thought about changing her side - creating her own story. I'm so proud of her. Briar was happy about becoming the next Sleeping Beauty but now that everyone can have their own story and not disappear - she is really happy about telling everyone the truth.

"Rosabella..." Daring started to say something.

"Yes Daring?" I asked him.

"Are you - I mean - Is it alright that I am your prince charming and not someone else?"

I never heard him ask that before - I didn't know what to answer really. I knew what I wanted to say though; "Daring - I am actually really happy that you are my prince charming. I wouldn't want anyone else to be honest. After your transformation from Beast to Man you were different - a good different. you saw everything else a prince should be."

"You know Rosabella, you always know what the right thing to say is."

"Thanks Daring."

"So since I was beast and I was changed - does that mean our story is over and we can live Happily Ever After?"

"I don't think so Daring. I didn't change you and usually - well in my mom's case it was their love that lifted the curse."

"So I have to be a beast all over again?"

"I don't know Daring - that's the only answer I don't have."

"That's alright Rosabella, we will figure it out together."

I couldn't believe - No one could believe how well changed Daring became. He was an all new Daring that thought of others more than himself. It was all new to him and I promised as his princess I will help him through this. I kept reading my book, but every so often I would look at Daring to see what he was doing. Daring was on a new book - wow, that beast transformation really changed him into a new person. He gave up his life to take Faybelles work from the Mob Fairy Cleaning crew. Everyone saw him a in light after that. It was really amazing what something can do for Daring. I smiled at him as he looked up from his book. He's changing his ways to be my prince.

* * *

It's been a while since I last saw Daring. I was at my locker, as soon as I closed the door of my locker, there stood Daring. "Daring! You gave me a heart attack." I tried to calm my heart rate as it was beating so fast. I had no idea what was going on but Daring changed his clothes into something else.

"I set up a nice picnic outside, I was wondering, if you would like to - be my..date" Daring asked smiling.

"Sure. I could use a nice picnic." I smiled back at him as we started walking outside. This was something that I never thought would really happen.

Is this picnic, our first date? I really don't understand much - except for what I read books. As we were walking, I felt his hand touch mine. I looked over at him and held his hand. I could feel a little bit of heat rise to my cheeks.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: This date is now up to you people, comment or message me what you think should happen next with Rosabella and Daring? THIS IS A CONTEST AND THE ANSWER WILL BE PICKED 10-5-2016! Anything can happen! Crystal can come back, Faybelle appears and does something to the food! This all up to you readers!)**_


End file.
